1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a towing device for endoscopy, and more particularly, to a towing device for endoscopy configured to facilitate an initial towing operation of body tissues of a patient by coupling a magnetic material to a portion which grips the body tissues.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, an endoscope is a medical device which observes an inside of the body. Endoscopes are classified according to a part to be examined and a method of viewing the part, and include a bronchoscope, a gastroscope, a laparoscope, and an anoscope.
Endoscopes include a type having one tube called an autoscope and configured to directly observe organs with the naked eye, a type using a lens system, a type configured to directly insert a camera into an organ, a fiberscope using glass fiber, and the like. A part at which a perforation is formed and a suture is needed is sutured using an endoscopic clip or a surgical thread during endoscopic surgery.
When a perforation greater than the clip is formed, since an operation of suturing the perforation using a method such as surgery from the outside of the body is additionally required conventionally, there is a problem in that an operation time is increased. Therefore, there is a need to overcome this problem.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Laid-open Patent Application No. 2014-0049724 (Apr. 28, 2014; title of the invention: Surgical instrument for medical)